Daniel Collins Chronicles
by AdamH312
Summary: Daniel Collins is a relatively new assassin in the Continental, following the footsteps of his father who trained him. He has much to learn but he has inherited some lethal skills which he will now hone in his career in service to the High Table. Navigating these new circles will be tough but Daniel has the will and determination to survive and make his mark. Start post John Wick 2
1. A Quiet Interlude

**Continental Hotel**

**New York**

The mobile phone in Daniel Collins' jacket pocket buzzed. After a few seconds to put down his bourbon he checked the display. After reading it once an incredulous look he couldn't believe it. He had heard the rumours but he now knew. John Wick was now excommunicado and had a Fourteen Million Dollar bounty on his head...

Placing the phone back into his jacket, he took a sip of his drink again. He knew that he wouldn't entertain any idea of going after the bounty. Unless he had a death wish. He would just continue to make sure he kept his head low while the fireworks go off around him.

Being only twenty he had been in the business only a few months, being drawn into the business due to his father who had trained him in his techniques since he was a child. Currently at present he was in Philadelphia on a contract which Daniel knew would always be a tough assignment due to his reputation as an established assassin. He saw him occasionally but their jobs always meant it was only a fleeting passing mostly. Swallowing the rest of his drink he sat back.

Now however between contracts, Daniel could afford to stay at the Continental and recharge before he would be ready to start again. Shifting he could feel the Ruger P89 Pistol sitting in its holster, which had recently acquired from the Gun Service in the hotel. The rules at the Continental meant he was in no danger, which meant he could relax in comfort.

Raising a hand he called over a waiter. _"Excuse me may I have some food?"_

The waiter flashed a smile. _"Certainly what you would like Mister Collins?"_

"_Can I have a medium rare sirloin with steamed vegetables and fries, with a nice Merlot please."_

"_Of course sir"_ came the reply. Daniel watched the waiter walk away before pulling towards him the newspaper in front of him. Inside was the news of the deaths of Russian gangster Viggo Tarasov and his son Iosef Tarasov. It was a known secret that John Wick had been behind it, but other than that there was not many details. The paper didn't seem to yield many more either apart from several theories, mostly about inter-gang warfare.

After a few more minutes his meal arrived, which he would eat in silence.

–

Out in New York however, the streets were in chaos. The death of Viggo Tarasov and his son had crippled the Tarasov Mob as there was now no clear successor. It was now only thirty hours after their deaths and it had already began to tear itself apart. One man had a plan to stake his claim to the now vacant territory and businesses once held by the Tarasov Mob. His name was Nicolai Palenkov.

He was now in the bar Viggo Tarasov had only been in a day or so earlier, nursing a glass of vodka. His mood was jubilant as he had managed within hours to gain a decent portion of former Tarasov members under his command using his contacts and allies. He could never have all the territory, but with his new organisation the Palenkov Mob, he was already making plans to build his power base. However though that would take some time, he was nothing but a patient man. His main short term aim was to get cash and money wherever he could.

By any means necessary he would become a force to be reckoned with in New York City...

–

Daniel had finished his meal and was now making his way back to his room. It was now around eleven pm and he needed to do some things before he finally would sleep.


	2. A New Contract

Waking up Daniel looked at the clock beside his bed. Seeing it was just after six am, he began his morning routine. As he did, he wondered what sort of contract he could find, plus how his father was doing in Philadelphia.

However he needed to get back out and accept a new contract. He would have to go to his local contacts and see what he could dig up. He was sure that the new gang situation in New York would yield something.

–

Meanwhile the aftermath of the Tarasov Mob collapse continued to echo throughout the city. Smaller gangs were continuing to muscle in on operations and businesses now vulnerable due to the lack of Tarasov oversight and protection. Many were either taken over or burned to the ground to scare others.

At the same time the Palenkov Mob continued to consolidate its new gains. It had profited most from the new situation and had began to approach the Continental to help eliminate its enemies. This new strategy would soon bring them to Daniels doorstep.

–

As Daniel walked down the street towards his contact, he could feel that the streets were changing. The recent events were impacting more so than expected, with his contact saying that arms smuggling into New York was now under the new gang's control already.

The Continental was hoping that this new gang would use its services, but they were also prepared for other gangs to use them against the Palenkovs.

Breaking from his musing he felt his phone ring. Answering it he heard a familiar voice.

"_Mr Collins it's great to chat with you again."_

"_Mr Bowery King, it definitely is my friend."_

"Things are getting interesting aren't they?"

"_Yes, though I am glad I am staying out of that mess. What is on your mind?"_

"_Well, I have a contact that needs someone of your calibre. He needs to make sure that a rival doesn't take over a business he has an eye on. Related to the Palenkov situation. I hope that you are interested?"_

"_I am intrigued by this and would like to know more. Where am I meeting this contact of yours?"_

"_Cafe in Midtown Manhattan. He will be waiting in the alley just next to it for you to arrive. I think he is willing to pay five thousand Gs."_

"_Must be a priority contract if he is offering that much. I will definitely be willing to meet. Thanks for letting me know about this._

"_Ah don't worry about it. I am sure you will find a way to repay this. Talk soon brother."_

The line then went dead, Daniel replacing the phone into his jacket.

_'Well it looks like I could be heading into some trouble it seems. The entire city crime underworld seems to be turning on each other now. Well at least I can take advantage of it and profit. Just hope I don't get involved with the situation with John Wick...he is a friend though I haven't seen him a while...'_

Shaking off that thought he started to make his way to the meeting point, hailing a taxi.


End file.
